A Father's Worst Nightmare
by DaisyDuck95
Summary: This is a Rose/Scorpius :  My favourite couple ;  Basically, Ron is being a **** and Rose is sick of it, as is Scorpius. So they come up with a plan and discover some things about themselves along the way M for extremely colorful language ;  Enjoy ..x..
1. Dads Suck

a/n: This is the first chapter in a story that I have had lying around for ages. Suggestions are always welcome. If you think you can help me improve it, review or inbox me :) I love feedback. So here you go. Enjoy :) ..x..

Chapter 1 – Dads Suck

Rose Weasley was sitting in the Head's dorm in a huff when the she heard the door open. Looking around she saw her best friend and Hogwarts' Head Boy Scorpius Malofy standing there with his arms outstretched so she had not choice but to run into his waiting arms. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and walked them over to the big comfy sofa beside the fire, before sitting down and stroking her back.

Angry tears rolled down her face, staining Scorpius' black shirt and for a second she felt a bit guilty but then decided he would just have to deal with it. She was pissed and he was the only person who could make it better, like he always did, whether someone was making fun of her or she just felt miserable, Scorpius was always there.

The two of them were best friends, virtually inseparable. Except during the holidays.

They were probably the only students in Hogwarts who hated the summer but it was not their own decisions to be apart during the holidays, it was their parents'.

Rose had the same argument with her father every summer, trying to convince him that Scorpius wasn't like Draco was when they all went to school, however she was always fighting a losing battle. Ron refused to let them get 'too close'.

Once Rose had calmed down, he brushed her cheeks with the tips of his pale, soft fingers, making her tears disappear.

"So, I guess your dad was being a dick again?" he asked. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"He gave me this big lecture on abstinence and virtue and wouldn't shut up about how teenage boys are all mongrels." she told him. He nodded.

"Yeah. We are."

She pulled back and gave him a stern frown.

"I mean, he totally has no right to say that to you. He hasn't got a say in what – or who – you chose to do." he backtracked. She chuckled lightly.

In years to come, he would admit that this was the moment he fell in love with Rose Weasley. She was just sitting on his lap, in an extremely baggy jumper (which he was sure once belonged to him), her hair escaping her hair band, no make-up and the tracks left from her tears. She was still beautiful to him.

"Look. I have an idea." Scorpius announced. Rose looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Ummm, okay." she said slowly. Scorius' ideas were always extremely dangerous and never really ended well.

"Why don't we pretend to date!" He exclaimed. Rose burst out laughing, then looked at his frowning face.

"Oh shit. You're serious."

DaisyDuck95©


	2. Let The Games Begin!

a/n: So I decided to re-write what I had written on paper as it really aint that good. So this may take a while to get rolling :) Hope you enjoy it anyway :) xxxxxx

Chapter 2 – Let The Games Begin!

Scorpius wandered down to the Great Hall at a reasonable time the next morning, a feat in itself as he rarely had time to wolf down a piece of toast in the mornings. Albus put the early start down to the fact that it was only the first day back and hopefully, Scorpius would go back to his old ways as the week went on.

"Good morning" Scorpius sang - yes, sang - as he sat himeslf down at the Slytherin table opposite Albus Potter.

"Apparently so. It's the first day back at school Scorp. You couldn't keep it in your pants for one night?" Al knew Scorp was a ladies man, well, he was actually more of a man whore, but even this was unheard of. He knew something was up and he was going to find out what it was.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Rose walked into the great hall at an unusually early time ready to get breakfast rather than just an apple, she scanned the Ravenclaw table and spotted her favourite girl friend, Angela Longbottom. She sped up and once sat opposite her, started moaning about her family.

This was usual Rose behavior and Angela was used to it. However, she was not used to seeing Rose Weasley this radiant, yes radiant, no other word fits! Her cheeks seemed more flushed than usual and she seemed to have a permanent, ridiculously cheesey grin on her face, even when she was eating her Oatie Owls!

This really **wasn't **normal Rose behavior.

Angela sat smiling and nodding along where appropriate, offering a suggestion here or there, when really she was observing her best friends' behavior. Then, Rose did something that would normally go unnoticed by Angela, she glanced over at the Slytherin table.

This alone was not unusual, it was common knowledge that Rose's true best friend was Scorpius Malfoy, it was the blush that followed her glance that sparked Angela's curiosity.

Rose was hiding something from her, and she was going to find out what that something was, and how on earth it involved Scorpius Malfoy.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~

"Stage one, complete." announced Scorpius, as he cracked open two bottles of Butter beer and handed one to Rose, who accepted it gratefully.

"Yes, congratulations to us." she agreed, before clinking her glass against his and plonking herself down on the comfy sofa, pulling Scorpius down with her. She giggled as he nearly sloshed the liquid all over himself.

"Careful you mad woman. And don't get carried away, we still have a heluva of work to do." he added, then took a swig from his bottle. She nodded in agreement.

"We certainly do. But we have done all we can for one night, so let's get busy." Scorpius looked at her with raised eyebrows, causing her to roll her eyes. "I mean let's plan tomorrow you hormonal teenage boy!" she burst. He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, I know, but you love me for it." they both burst out laughing and started to plan the next day.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Albus and Angela sat in the library discussing their friends' strange behavior.

"Okay so Rose is always quite a cheerful person, but that was just too smiley for her. And she only complained a little bit about her family. The rest was just about school and stuff." Angela told Al.

The two of them were sat at the desk at the back of the library, which had to high, comfy chairs to sit at. It was as far away from Madam Pince's desk as you could get, which made it ideal for indoors, inter-house discussions.

"That was like Scorpius. He was extremely cocky. I mean, he totally had someone last night but it seems to have made him happy, normally it's just a quick fling. And he kept on giving Rose these weird looks..."

"Wait a second-"

"No way-"

"Oh dear"

"Oh dear, dear, dear."

"Shit!" they both exclaimed. **That** got Madam Pince's attention.

a/n: Guess it's a bit boring, but I needed to get the story rolling so hopefully the story's gona pick up soon. Reviews make me smile :) xxxxx

DaisyDuck95©


	3. Fun and Games

_A/N Well, my school has been cancelled today because of the ridiculous amount of snow that we have been having :) So thought I would come and attempt to write a bit more of this. Hope you like it and also get more of an idea of what the 'plan' is :)_

_Chapter 3 - Fun and Games_

"Scorpius! Where the fuck are you? We have to have an extremely serious discussion about who you can and cannot fuck around here!" Albus Potter shouted as he burst through the door to the heads' common room.

"What the actual fuck you annoying parasite?" Ah, that would be Rose, he thought.

"Ah, goood evening to you too Rose" Oh, Scorpius had joined in too.

"I wasn't talking to you Scorp, Albus has arrived." she explained. Scorpius nodded, keeping his eyes on the prophet in his hands.

"I know, but until he has the decency to knock, I don't see why I should talk with him." Al rolled his eyes and walked back out, knocked three times and, after being invited in, stomped through the door and threw himself into a seat.

He looked at Rose and Scorpius, wondering what on earth was going on.

Rose was sprawled on the sofa, legs resting on Scorp's and reading a book while Scorp held the prophet in one hand and rubbed her leg with the other. This wouldn't really be odd behavior for them, they were always being what he called 'over affectionate', they just called it being best friends.

"Look, guys, I'm going to be blunt about this. Did you two fuck last night?" They both look at eachother then at him.

"I know you said you were going to be blunt, but that just soudned rude to me" Rose shot back at him. Scorpius just ignored them, and continues reading.

"Scorpius, talk to my dear cousin." He nodded and she leant over and pecked him on the lips in thanks. Albus rolled his eyes and made gagging sounds.

Rose just swatted at her younger cousin. (By 3 hours)

"Look, Al, you're my best friend. Can you keep a secret, and stop being such a dick to Rosie?" Al was looking at him, studying him, wondering what the catch was. "You just can't tell your family." he added.

"Scorp, I can't keep something from my family, you know that."

"Oh, so they know about the parties do they? They know about your quite active sex life so they? They know about your smoking phase in 5th year do they? Get real Al, you're not the best liar in the world, but you're damn good at keeping secrets." Al slumped back in his chair, defeated. He knew this news was going to kill him and that it involved Rose. Al was not that stupid and had pretty much pieced everything together already.

"Scorpius, are you banging my cousin?" Again, bluntness seemed to be the way to go about this so Scorpius nodded slowly. Looking defeated.

"But there is no way you can tell your family. If it gets back to Ron, we're all dead." Albus was now petrified. He knew that if he held this information from his uncle that all hell would break loose, but it would be nothing compared to him finding out. Ron Weasley HATED Scorpius Malfoy and everything Malfoy in general, really.

"Right, does anyone else know?" Scorpius shook his head, but if everything went to plan, soon the whole freaking school would know, they just needed to bide their time.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Earlier that night, while Scorpius was still in the library with Jenna.**

"Okay, so Albus needs to find out first. And we tell him he can't tell anyone. That will kill him." Scorpius nodded as Rose spoke.

"Right, he will go and tell Jenna, if we're lucky and then Jenna will tell Marie Longbottom."

"Wait, how do you know that?" Rose gave him a funny look.

"Because, Jenna tells Marie everything. I know this. Just trust me." He looked at her a little longer then nodded.

"Okay, if you're sure." he said. She smiled.

"She will tell her mum, wwho might tell her dad. Then the whole school will get it eventually and if we just are a bit more clingy and shit, then Uncle Ron will find out and Bob's your Aunty." she finished. He laughed.

"Okay then," he agreed, then gave her one of those smouldering looks. The one that made girls go weak at the knees and made their pulses beat faster. "But I think we should keep up appearances" he added.

"Umm, what do you mean?" she asked, trying not to stutter and make herself look like an arse. He put his hand on her leg and put his butterbeer on the table to join hers.

"I mean, it would be good, since we're 'secretly' going out, that if someone happened to walk in, we looked coupley." he told her, she giggled.

"Coupley?" he nipped her side lightly making her squeal.

"Don't make fun of me Weasley. We're back at school and I haven't had sex yet." he told her winking.

"That isn't my fault is it?" she retorted getting up, but he grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back down.

"It is exactly your fault, Weasley." and then he leaned in and grabbed her lips with his. It was a searing kiss, that made her feel like every bit of her skin was ablaze, and if she had been standing, was sure her legs would have given way. It was short and fiery, only ending because they heard footsteps banging up the stairs. They rearranged themselves, trying to look as normal as possible.

To make All a bit suspicious, Scorpius decided he would stroke Rose's leg, which made her squirm a bit. He gave her a side ways glance from behind his paper and winked at her, making her stick her tongue out at him. He had the insane urge to be utterly disgusting and lick it but resisted, and was lucky that he did, because Albus chose that moment to slam the door open, shouting bloody burder. _Let the games begin. _He thought.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**After Albus had left**

"Well that went quite well." Scorpius announced. Rose laughed and hugged him, unfortunately he was still stroking her leg when she did this, so once she had turned and hugged him, he was stroking her arse. She gave him a funny look and hit his arm.

"Right, bed time!" she announced, then kissed Scorpius on the cheek and wandered up to bed. Scorpius got up and followed her, she didn't even realise he had until she had thrown her top and bra in her linen basket and turned around to shut the door. Squealing she covered herself up and proceeded to search her rooom for a top. He laughed and took his t-shirt off quickly, handing it to her.

"Wow Weasley, someone's been doing some growing up over the holidays" he sniggered and winked at her. She just stuck her tongue out at him and pulled her trousers off, flinging them into the linen as well.

She sat down on the bed with a frown on her face, a red tint gracing her cheeks.

"What do you want?" she asked bluntly, though she was really raking her eyes over his chest. She wasn't the only one who had been doing some growing. His once scrawny, almost skeletal figure was now a chiseled one, with muscles everywhere. Not like, huge disgusting body builder muscles, he was still quite skinny, but with a broad chest, and no bones to be seen. Well, there was, but she was pretending not to notice it.

"You should wear my clothing more often Weasley. Sexy stuff." he added winking. "Anyway, we should sleepin the same bed. Just to keep up appearances."

Rose threw herself backwards, landing on the bed in a sort of sprawled out position. Making Scorpius even more uncomfortable, as his shirt had risen up even further on her.

"Look Scorp, you can sleep in here if you must. But honestly, try anything, and I'll personally remove your favourite appendage."

"You'll enjoy it" he told her winking again. She stuck her tongues out again and he swooped over to her and licked it. She shoved him off with an extremely pissy look on her face.

"I swear to god, get in the bed now or fuck off. And don't be so gross you absolute wanker." she got under the covers.

"Umm, I have to go get changed first, then I'll come in ok?" he asked, now seeming slightly embarassed. If she was in a good mood, she would have made fun of him and put up loads of arguments, embaraassing him further, tonight, however, she just had a sore head and though she loved him, she just wanted him to sleep and shut the hell up.

"Yes, okay. Then come back in. And turn the lights out when you do." she then rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

_a/n: If it's really crappy tell me. And tell me how to improve it to make it better for you guys. I'm nowhere without your help :) Thanks for reading please review with improvement or something :) xxxxxx_

_DaisyDuck95©_


End file.
